


Shove your kiss straight through my chest

by Khimaira



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Finger Sucking, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: Shaw takes everything he gives him so beautifully, even as he bitches and fights him all the way. And it’s not the kind of submission that Luke has encountered before, but he’s only getting away with this because Shaw lets him, because he wants him to.Shaw wants it to hurt. Luke discovers a new side of himself.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Shove your kiss straight through my chest

**Author's Note:**

> I was so convinced that my first fic in this fandom would be Brian/Dom, but then this filth took over my brain. No regrets. Title from the delicious song "Adrenalize" by In This Moment, which fits the atmosphere of this fic quite nicely.

In retrospect, it was only a matter of time before one of their fights ended with their clothes off.

Once Luke has Shaw face down on the bed with a firm grip on the back of his neck, Shaw is suddenly a lot more cooperative.

“Suck,” Luke orders, three fingers shoved deep, and Shaw does it. Whenever Luke’s fingers tease the back of his tongue, the entrance to his throat, Shaw makes these lovely wet choking noises that go straight to Luke’s cock. From the smug grin that Shaw manages even with half of Luke’s hand in his mouth, Luke is pretty sure that he’s not even trying to suppress his gag reflex, that he knows exactly what this is doing to Luke. He pets Shaw’s tongue on the way out, strokes it with the pads of his fingers.

Shaw’s ass cheeks are nice handfuls even for Luke’s big hands. He squeezes hard, drawing a sharp hiss from Shaw. Luke takes himself in hand, teases Shaw’s hole with his leaking cockhead.

“Still that angry with me, huh?” Shaw says, but the way he presses back against Luke says _do it_. Luke can’t help pushing just a little farther, forcing Shaw’s body to swallow just the very tip of the head. Shaw cries out, arms giving way so that his chest is flat against the bed.

“You’d actually let me fuck you dry, wouldn’t you?” It comes out more amazed than admonishing.

Shaw barks out a laugh. “Does it matter, when you’re too much of a pussy to do it?”

Luke isn’t sure what to do with that, or with the violent throb of blood in his cock at the thought of fucking Shaw like this until he screams. _Where the fuck did that come from?_

He settles for landing a hard smack on Shaw’s ass. Shaw shuts up, back arching even as his hips jerk forward into the pillow. Luke spreads Shaw’s cheeks wide, thumbs over where his hole is shiny-slick with Luke’s pre-come. Shaw pushes back again, eager.

“Are you always this desperate for cock, or should I take it personally?”

“Fuck you,” Shaw hisses. “You–“

Luke pushes two fingers inside him to the knuckle, and whatever insult Shaw was going for turns into a breathy whine. It’s vice-tight, can’t possibly be comfortable, but Shaw is moaning like a bitch in heat.

Luke hooks both index fingers inside Shaw’s hole, tugs in opposite directions, and spits straight into his pried-open hole.

“Fuck.” Shaw spreads his thighs impossibly wider.

“Knew you’d like it dirty,” Luke says smugly.

Shaw unclenches one hand from his death grip on the sheets long enough to give him the finger, which seems fair.

Luke spreads Shaw’s ass cheeks wider, buries his face where he is warm and dark and licks over his hole. He teases the rim with the flat of his tongue, over and over, until Shaw swears and pushes back against him.

“Inside, dick.”

Luke refrains from any obvious jokes and obligingly fucks Shaw with his tongue until he’s begging for his cock.

***

Shaw huffs a laugh when Luke holds up a foil packet in a silent question. “Haven’t we bled on each other enough lately to make rawing a non-issue, mate?”

A sudden realization hits Luke hard. “You want this,” he mumbles into Shaw’s ear, rubs his cheek against Shaw’s stubble like a cat. “You want me to come inside you with nothing between us, princess.”

Shaw growls and elbows him half-heartedly. “And you don’t?”

Luke tosses the condom back but tears open the lube packet and empties it over his fingers. He smears some of it over his own cock, slides two quick fingers back inside Shaw before teasing at his slippery hole with the head of his cock, back and forth, without going inside. Right when Shaw draws a breath to make a bitchy complaint, Luke goes for it. He presses inside slowly but unwaveringly, holding Shaw’s hips steady when he starts to jerk away, until he’s buried to the root.

“Son of a _whore_ ,” Shaw chokes out between gritted teeth.

The thwap of Luke’s hand against Shaw’s ass is satisfyingly sharp. “Don’t talk about my mama like that.”

Shaw honest-to-God giggles. “Again,” he demands.

Luke lands another slap right on top of the last one, and another, hard enough to sting his palm. Shaw’s moans are raw and needy.

Luke is no stranger to spanking, but he’s never dared to hit a partner with this much force before. He knows that people are drawn to his size, his strength, want to be physically dominated by him. He’s never been interested in causing pain, though, not like this, not for real. Not before tonight.

Shaw takes everything he gives him so beautifully, even as he bitches and fights him all the way. And it’s not the kind of submission that Luke has encountered before, but he’s only getting away with this because Shaw lets him, because he wants him to. The thought is intoxicating.

Luke thrusts in and out a couple of times, the slide getting easier on every stroke. Shaw seems happy enough, making little sighs and pushing back into Luke as much as the grip on his hips will allow, but Luke can tell that the angle isn’t quite right. He shoves one of the pillows under Shaw’s hips, adjusts the position. For once, Shaw has no objection to being manhandled.

When Luke fucks into him this time, Shaw makes an animal noise, low and raw.

“There we go,” Luke says. “That’s where you need it.”

“Right there, fuck.” Shaw’s voice is shattered, rough like gravel.

Shaw’s cock is rock hard and wet when Luke wraps his hand around it. Shaw swears, hips jerking forward. “Don’t. I’ll come, and then I might not be able to keep going.” Luke grips Shaw’s shoulder instead, pulls him back onto his dick.

Shaw’s prostate must be so sensitive. Some of the sounds he makes when Luke hammers against it are more pain than pleasure, but any attempt to mix it up is met with snarled insults.

“Don’t be a pussy, Hobbs, fuck me like you mean it.”

So Luke keeps fucking him hard, chest sliding against Shaw’s sweat-slick back, cock pulsing and swelling with every sharp cry from Shaw. The slide is easy enough, helped by the lube, but Shaw is still excruciatingly tight. The rim of his hole looks raw and abused where Luke’s thick cock mercilessly splits it open. Luke groans at the sight.

“Fuck, you look good stuffed full of my cock.”

Shaw makes a wordless sound of agreement and shoves back against him, urging him on.

It’s vicious, merciless, and possibly the best sex Luke’s ever had.

Even with his cock untouched, Shaw comes with a shout, painting the pillow and his own chest. Luke keeps fucking him through it, but it quickly becomes apparent that Shaw wasn’t kidding about not being able to take it after he’s come. He’s squirming, not quite trying to get away but clearly uncomfortable, and his pained moans have lost the edge of pleasure. Luke pulls out carefully, gut clenching with heat at the low hiss from Shaw, and strips himself with fast, efficient strokes.

“Do it, wanna feel it on me,” Shaw says.

That’s all it takes for Luke to spill all over the small of Shaw’s back, the red-beaten swell of his ass, his shiny-wet, puffy hole.

He collapses on his back beside Shaw on the bed, bone-tired and a little confused now that the haze of lust has lifted. “Well, fuck.”

Shaw just laughs.


End file.
